A known sheet conveying device is configured to reduce acoustic noise generated during sheet conveyance. The sheet conveying device is used in a dot line printer and includes upper and lower paper guides which are made of sheet metal and define a sheet travelling passage therebetween. A noise absorbing material is disposed along at least one of the upper and lower paper guides, which has a plurality of holes, so as to be exposed through the holes to the sheet travelling passage.
Another known sheet conveying device includes a sheet guide which defines a sheet transport path and has Helmholtz tubes. The frequency of acoustic noise to be absorbed is adjustable according to the type of a sheet.